Restricted! Top Secret!
by Smenzer
Summary: Luke has an embarrassing secret and Vader finds out! Very short story with a surprise ending.


Restricted! Top Secret!

Author: Smenzer

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Genre: Comedy

Teaser: Luke has a big secret and Vader finds out

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. This is just for fun.

Luke Skywalker rested in bed, his nose stuck within an old-fashioned publication made out of genuine paper. His blue eyes were wide as dinner plates as he gawked at the image inside his magazine-type book. His tiny bedroom was on the _Millennium Falcon_, the ship being on its way to Coruscant. The Alliance had decided on a risky maneuver. They would send spies to the main planet of the Empire. The Corellian freighter had been outfitted with fake ID and they hoped it would slip through all the traffic, landing safely within the main city. It sounded extremely crazy and dangerous, but it just might work. The young Jedi knew he should be up front, but he just couldn't get his book out of his head. It was just so fascinating. Eagerly he turned the page…

The door flew open and Han stepped inside.

Startled, Luke hid his book under the blanket as redness crept up into his face.

"What you got there, Kid?" Han asked, curious.

"Nothing!" Luke quickly replied as he crawled out of bed, making certain his magazine remained under the covers. The last thing he wanted was for Han to see it! That would be utterly terrible! How would he ever explain it? He was supposed to be a serious-minded Jedi Knight and Jedi just simply didn't read such things. Yet Luke couldn't help it. He was addicted and secretly kept sneaking out to buy more of them. His mind reasoned that sooner or later Han would find out, that it was just a matter of time and then what would he do? His good friend would be shocked. He just knew it.

Han eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we landed on Coruscant. Are you going to sneak out now, go do that snooping?"

Luke nodded, eager to get away. He just hoped Han wouldn't go peek in his room while he was away. Normally he hid them under the mattress between two stiff sheets of cardboard he had, but with his friend standing right there. He just had to trust Han that was all. He may be a smuggler, but Han didn't pry. Lightsaber clipped to his belt, Luke hurried down the ramp and into the busy foot traffic of the bustling city. Before accepting the mission, Luke had memorized the streets and he knew exactly where he was going.

He also knew of someplace he shouldn't go, too.

But credits danced in his pocket and his addiction called him. Looking behind him to make sure no one was watching, he darted down a busy side street. Assorted aliens strolled past, many with packages clutched in their hands or tentacles. Traffic sped by overhead and hundreds of new smells assaulted his nose, some better than others. Luke couldn't believe he was actually here. Coruscant was the busiest metropolis in the entire galaxy, the entire planet one huge city. He had always dreamed of coming here and now he was. The store he was seeking was right ahead and his heart sped up with excitement. He had visited their website once and couldn't believe the amazing things they had stocked. With wet, sweaty palms he pushed open the door and walked in.

The smell assaulted him first; the scent of paper strong in the air. It was like no other scent Luke knew and he felt his knees tremble. Then the myriad of bright colors hit him. The long shelves were just busting with a rainbow of publications. Eagerly he dashed forward, his eyes darting over the numerous covers. Many of them were totally new to him, the titles unfamiliar. But that stood to reason, as the store was so huge. Slowly he made his way down the long isle, just simply scanning the titles and admiring the incredible artwork. Finally he neared the back of the store and a new sound reached his ears.

Breathing, loud mechanical breathing.

Luke's heart skipped a beat as he automatically thought of Darth Vader. It sounded just like the evil Sith Lord!

"Nah," Luke said to himself softly. "It can't be him. He wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this."

The young Jedi tried to return his attention to the publications but the breathing was grating on his nerves. Realizing the sound was coming from the other side of the magazine rack, Luke slowly inched around the end. He was sure it couldn't be Vader. That would just be so stupid! Everyone knew Vader and his reputation would be ruined if anyone saw him in here… He was a Sith, for crying out loud!

The next isle came into sight and Luke gasped loudly, his blue eyes widening in utter shock.

Darth Vader stood there as proud as could be, a brightly colored book gripped in his black leather gloves. Turning, he gazed at the open-mouthed boy.

"So, Skywalker. You read comic books, too…"

The End!


End file.
